Double-folding seats are adapted in a vehicle in order to increase passenger convenience and to optimize cargo space. In particular, a second array double-folding seat or a third array double-folding seat in a recreational vehicle or a sport-utility vehicle is generally configured to be rotatable toward a first array seat by approximately 90 degrees, thereby increasing space for loading cargo.
However, in many conventional double-folding seats, when the seat cushion is rotated toward the front direction, the rotating radius thereof is relatively great. This can cause the seat cushion to collide with the first array seat. In order to prevent such a collision between the double-folding seat and the first array seat, a conventional solution is to slide the first array seat in the front direction before folding the double-folding seat. Accordingly, for such manipulation, a room for a passenger who occupies the first array seat is decreased. In addition, because the hinge bracket of the conventional double-folding seat is exposed on the outside, appearance is compromised.
In a conventional double-folding seat having two divided seats, hinge brackets are typically provided on both sides of lower portions of the left and right seat cushions. Such hinge brackets may be connected to a vehicle body through a bolt coupling. The hinge brackets, which are made of steel, are covered by hinge bracket covers. In this instance, however, a plurality of hinge brackets must be coupled to the vehicle body through a bolt coupling, and the cover is coupled to the hinge bracket in order to prevent the hinge bracket from being exposed. Accordingly, the process for mounting the double-folding seat becomes complicated and manufacturing cost also increases.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.